A dual-field display device can display different images at different angles on the same screen, and present them to viewers at different angles of the display device, respectively. Currently, parallax baffle method is the most common technology to achieve dual-field display, and as shown in FIG. 1, the display device comprises a display unit 01, and a slit grating 02 located above the display unit 01. The slit grating 02 is an optical element with transparent stripes and light-shielding stripes arranged alternately. A principle of the dual-field display is that the viewer on the left (at a left visual area) of the display device can only see parts of pixels at the display unit (the pixels shown by hatched portions in FIG. 1) through the slit gating, and the viewer on the right (at a right visual area) of the display device can only see the other parts of the pixels at the display panel (the pixels shown by no-hatched portions in FIG. 1). Signals of different images are input into the pixels which can be seen by the viewer on the left and the pixels which can be seen by the viewer on the right, respectively. As a result, it is able to achieve the dual-field display effect.
However, during the dual-field display of the dual-field display device, inevitably the light from the left visual area will enter the right visual area, and the light from the right visual area will enter the left visual area, i.e., there will be mutual crosstalk due to a crosstalk area. As a result, the display effect of the dual-field display device will be affected.